


Bar Room Waltz

by aralias



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drunk Sex, Episode s02e11 Gambit, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although they failed to discover the location to Star One, Jenna and Cally had a good time in Freedom City. Neither of them are keen for the experience to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Room Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pattroughton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pattroughton).



> A late Tumblr B7 Secret Santa present for pattroughton, who asked for: Jenna/Cally, anything really. Can be shippy or not. I just want to see more of the two of them interacting.
> 
> Elviaprose also answered this prompt brilliantly when I didn't have time to do it before Christmas (thank you again!). You can check out her J/C story here: [Her Name Upon The Strand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2848835)

Nobody had drunk much down on Freedom City, but Jenna felt almost giddy as the three of them teleported back to the Liberator. It had been fun: dressing up, drinking a little, and pretending to fight with Cally, laughing with her outside the bar. And there had been a shortage of fun on board the Liberator of late. A small dose of it had gone to her head.

Vila had scuttled off as soon as Orac’s sudden growth had put the final nail in the coffin of his ‘quiet night’ story. Blake was still shouting at Avon, who for some reason had stayed to be shouted at and to shout back.

Well, everyone had their own idea of a good time.

Jenna gave Cally a look, and Cally shook her head, and the two of them followed Vila’s example and left the teleport bay. Blake’s voice was still audible even after they’d turned several corners.

“Anyone would think he hadn’t enjoyed himself this evening,” Jenna said wryly.

“I don’t think he did,” Cally said.

“That’s what I meant,” Jenna said. For Blake, everything was about Star One. They hadn’t found the location of Star One, therefore he considered the evening a failure. Jenna was more willing to be happy in their new lead, and the fact that they hadn’t died, and the way Cally had grinned at her outside in that alley way. “ _I_ did, though. I’m sorry it’s over actually.”

“You _liked_ running into Travis?” Cally asked, eyes twinkling.

“There have been _worse_ encounters. At least he was disarmed this time – literally.”

“Yes, but no more charming than usual,” Cally said. “He could have, at least, made an effort.”

“Unfortunately I don’t think they teach charm at the FSA.”

“Well, no wonder we’re rebelling against them,” Cally said. “Tell me - where did you learn, Jenna? Perhaps he could go there. I doubt they’d accept him on Auron.”

Jenna laughed at the joke and the compliment. “It’s a secret,” she said.

They’d reached the door to Cally’s cabin by now – the point where they were presumably going to split up, Cally to her to cabin, and Jenna on down the corridor to her own. There she would remove her dress and her shoes, take off her make-up and go to sleep. That would truly be the end to the evening. So Jenna found herself lingering, unwilling to take the steps that would take her away from it all.

“Would you like to come in?” Cally said. “I have some drinks in my room, music – if you like, you can pretend we’re still down in the bar.”

Jenna grinned. Had she been that obvious? “All right.”

She followed Cally into the room and accepted a glass of something or other from her friend. They clicked their glasses together and Jenna downed the drink. Whatever it was, it was fiery, but nothing she couldn’t handle. Cally emptied her own drink and switched on her walkman without the headphones. A familiar jangly tune filled the room.

“Not bad,” Jenna said. “But I can still see you. And I don’t have to shout to make sure you can hear me either. Chenie’s bar was much too civilised.”

Cally laughed, and turned the volume up. Jenna dimmed the lights until she almost couldn’t see she was standing in a cabin in the Liberator.

 _“Better?”_ Cally shouted over the music.

Jenna had to cross the room again in order to reply and by then it wasn’t entirely necessary. “Thanks,” she said with a grin, taking another glass of alcohol from Cally and drinking it as quickly as the first. “Do you like to dance?” she asked once it was empty.

 _“Sorry?”_ Cally said.

Jenna leant close to her to shout into her ear. As she did so, she felt the soft press of Cally’s body against hers through the thin fabric of their dresses. There was enough alcohol in her bloodstream now that she leant into it more than she had to.

 _“Do you like to dance?”_ she repeated against the curl of Cally’s ear, not quite touching her with her lips. Cally’s hair smelled good. She used a different shampoo to the one Jenna used – something light and floral that mixed well with the scent of her perfume and the scent of her skin and the cigarettes someone had been smoking in the bar.

Cally pulled back to look at her, and then leant closer to make sure Jenna heard the answer. _“Sometimes,”_ she shouted back.  

“Now?” Jenna asked, and Cally nodded.

She began to move in time to the music, gentle ripples of her shoulders and hips, and then laughed in surprise and delight as Jenna caught her round the waist and whirled her around, catching Cally’s hand and letting her step back and away.

“ _Jenna_!”

Jenna pulled her back in, grinning. “What? You don’t dance this way on Auron?”

 _Not very often in our bedrooms,_ Cally’s voice said in her head _._ She sounded amused, and Jenna thought she could even feel some of Cally’s amusement coming through with her voice. This _dancing is more suited to a ballroom._

“That’s cheating,” Jenna shouted. Cally gave her a quizzical look, and Jenna gestured towards Cally’s forehead and back to her own. “And anyway - this is a bar.”

“I hadn’t forgotten,” Cally said out loud again. She’d brought their bodies close together again in order to shout in Jenna’s ear – her breasts pressed against Jenna’s and Jenna let herself put a hand on Cally’s waist to support her as Cally shouted, “ _Would you like another drink? It’s on the house.”_

“You’re too kind,” Jenna said, and let Cally fill her glass again. “Unless,” she raised her eyebrows, a grin on her face, “you’re trying to get me drunk? Are you?”

 _Do I need to?_ Cally asked in her head. Her eyes met Jenna’s and held them. Clearly she knew what was going on, which was good. Jenna had been fairly sure she’d read the signals right, but it would have been embarrassing and disappointing to be turned away with nothing but a friendly embrace. 

“No,” Jenna said. “No, you don’t. It’s rather fun, though.” She downed her drink and shook herself pleasantly as it hit her brain. “Like the dancing.”

_One more of each then?_

“Please,” Jenna agreed with a smile, and moved closer to allow Cally to refill her glass. After she’d drained it, Cally took it away from her and put it down on the table along with her own glass. She switched the tracks on the walkman. The music changed to something quieter: slower and slinkier, something the matched the way Jenna wanted to be dancing right now. She backed into the centre of the room to give them more space, and Cally followed her. Jenna reached out for her, and Cally’s arms went over Jenna’s shoulders.

For a few moments they simply moved in time to the music, Cally’s fingers twining in the back of Jenna’s hair and Cally’s hips moving pleasantly against hers. Then Cally leant forward slightly. She stopped before her lips touched Jenna’s and looked up at her: her big, beautiful eyes asking for a final time whether this was what was wanted. Just to be sure.

Jenna nodded slightly and leaned down slightly, and Cally covered the final distance, opening her mouth almost as soon as their lips touched. They kissed lazily for a moment, still swaying with the music, lips sliding over each other, Cally’s tongue in Jenna’s mouth as the alcohol thrummed in her veins.

 _You look exceptionally beautiful tonight,_ Cally told her as she moved to kiss Jenna’s neck.

“Thank you,” Jenna said, laughing slightly at the pleasant tickling at her throat. “So do you. And we match – black and white.” She ran a hand up Cally’s waist and over one of her breasts, inside the top layer of fabric. The fabric underneath was thin, and Cally wasn’t wearing a bra. Beneath her palm she could feel Cally’s nipple harden. “I like this dress a lot.”

 _I’m planning on taking it off soon,_ Cally said. Behind Jenna’s back, Cally’s fingers had already undone most of the back of Jenna’s dress. Now she pulled away and circled Jenna to finish the zip.

“I’m pleased,” Jenna told her. Cally’s cool hands slid inside the top of Jenna’s dress and helped push it down over Jenna’s shoulders. Jenna leant her head back and let Cally kiss her neck again as she tugged her own sleeves off and down over her hands. Cally’s hands cupped her breasts, her fingertips rubbing nipples through the lace of Jenna’s bra.

“When you do undress, make sure you leave your boots on,” Jenna said, turning her head towards Cally. “I’ve been thinking about them all day. Ever since you revealed them so scandalously in the teleport bay.”

She pulled away, stepped out of her dress and turned, well aware she looked good like this too. Her body was strong and toned, but soft where you wanted softness; her black underwear contrasted nicely with her pale skin and bright hair.

“ _Only_ my boots?” Cally asked, out loud again, pretending to sound insulted.

“That’s right,” Jenna said warmly, moving closer and sliding her hand between the almost indecent slit on Cally’s dress. “You,” she said, stroking Cally’s bare thigh, “ _only_ wearing your boots.” Grinning, she moved her hand upwards and stroked Cally firmly through the fabric of her underwear.

 _“Jenna!”_ Cally protested, much as she had done earlier during the dancing – half laughing. She pulled away. “Let me do it then.”

“All right,” Jenna said. She went to lie down on Cally’s bed, having pulled off her shoes, bra and panties. 

The bed smelled of Cally, and Jenna breathed the scent in deeply as she watched the other woman undress. There were many layers to Cally’s dress and apparently they all came off individually. At every stage Jenna thought she would get to see all of Cally and was denied, the delay making her more and more interested in seeing what was beneath all that pure white fabric.

Finally, Cally tugged her underwear down over her boots, placed her rings on the bedside table, and came to join Jenna on the bed. She was, as Jenna had expected, completely smooth everywhere – anything else would have been visible through the thin fabric of her dress. Her breasts were small, but nicely formed and her nipples were already hard with excitement. And leaving the boots on had been a very good idea.

“We’re lucky this is a private bar,” Jenna observed as Cally trailed a hand up her stomach and over her breast. “I’m drunk and horny, but I’m not into public display.”

Cally smiled gently as Jenna put a hand to her face. “What are you into, Jenna?”

What Jenna wanted to say was a corny line, but it was true and, although Cally could appreciate sarcasm and irony, she was also more likely to trust phrases that others would have mocked. With that in mind, Jenna thought she was drunk enough to risk saying what she meant.

“You,” Jenna told her and Cally moved up her body further, kissing her way up Jenna’s sternum and neck until she reached her chin and finally her lips. Jenna opened her mouth and sucked Cally’s tongue as it entered her. She arched up into Cally, enjoying the sensation of soft skin on soft skin, and found Cally’s right hand down by her hips. Taking it in hers, Jenna brought the hand down to her own cunt, opening her legs as she did so.

Cally seemed happy to follow this lead. As they continued to kiss, her fingers began circling Jenna’s clit, sliding up and down her lower lips, which were already wet with need. Jenna brought her own hands up to fondle Cally’s breasts as warmth of approaching orgasm built in her.

 _Should I go in?_ Cally’s voice asked in her head. _Or do you want-?_

“Yes,” Jenna said breathily, “No. Go in. Yes-”

She let her head drop back as Cally penetrated her with a pair of slim fingers. To get a better angle, Cally slid down Jenna’s body, pausing to kiss each of her breasts as she went. Her thumb continued to rub Jenna’s clit as she pushed more fingers in beside the first two and fucked Jenna with them, harder than Jenna had dared hope. She still had some time to enjoy the build of the orgasm, so Jenna reached down to play with her own nipples, sending further bursts of arousal to her already over-stimulated cunt.

She let herself groan luxuriously, and in her head Cally’s voice said-

_You’re so lovely, Jenna. Lovelier now than you were in the bar._

Jenna craned her neck, and saw Cally watching her, Cally’s smile bright and predatory but her face softened by curling tendrils of hair, which were beginning to escape from the elaborate style she’d worn for Freedom City. Her gold-booted legs were open, and the fingers of the hand that wasn’t buried in Jenna were working busily in Cally’s own cunt.

Jenna raised a reckless eyebrow and then grinned. “I could say the same.”

“Please - keep touching yourself,” Cally urged, her thumb rubbing faster against Jenna’s clit. “I like watching.”

Jenna rolled her head back and groaned again under the onslaught of Cally’s fingers. “You, ah, cheap... little space tramp,” she said affectionately, and pinched her nipples hard as she clenched around Cally’s hand.

Cally gasped, probably half in mock outrage and half with desire. “You _slut_.”

“You,” Jenna began, “you-” Her body tightened as the orgasm shuddered through her. She let go of her breasts and gripped the edge of the bed for support, still gasping the same word.

She was about to beg Cally to stop when the other woman came, with a high satisfied gasp. Her fingers stilled, and Jenna felt one further contraction in her cunt before Cally pulled out of her.

Cally returned to the top of the bed to kiss her, and then lay down in the crook of her shoulder to catch her breath. Her eyelashes flickered softly against the skin of Jenna’s neck.

“How likely do you think it is that there are any bars on Goth?” Jenna asked, stroking the curve of Cally’s back.

“Not very likely,” Cally said. “You heard Docholli – they’re a crude lot on Goth. A tribal planet, I think.”

“That’s what I thought,” Jenna said.

“ _This_ bar is always open, though,” Cally said, looking up at her with a smile.

“Is it really?” Jenna said. “Ah. Well, in that case,” she grinned and leant down to kiss Cally, “I think we can probably make our own fun, then.”


End file.
